


Who Are You, And Do You Remember Me...?

by Azy_creature13



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Amity is trying, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Creepy Luz - Freeform, Emperor Luz, F/F, F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, I promise there will be a happy ending <3, Luz Noceda Angst, Luz will be Okay <3, Mind Manipulation, POV Multiple, Past Torture, Rehabilitation, Scars, Torture, Villan Luz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azy_creature13/pseuds/Azy_creature13
Summary: (Inspired by the wonderful art pieces of @devx_devilx, @twixstari, @mandarin_orangey, @flami_me, @iced_chip_bags, @that_loser_kade, and @captain_artistkun – they are all wonderful creatures with amazing art, go support them!! Spread the love <3)In this AU, Luz disappeared.  She went missing after she tried to free Eda from petrification.  Lilith helped Eda and King escape and shared the curse when they got to the Owl House.  Amity saw them escape on the Crystal Ball-TV thing, Willow and Gus obviously saw everything in person, but NO ONE saw what happened to Luz, NO ONE saw where she went.  Everyone assumed she got out, but after a few days, they began searching, no luck……four years after the disappearance of the beloved human, Belos declares to have an heir that will hunt down the Owl Lady and co.“But…who…are…you…?”“L- Luz…?”
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney, Willow Park/Gus Porter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 27





	Who Are You, And Do You Remember Me...?

**_Amity POV~_ **

_‘Where are you, Luz?’_

That thought has haunted me for almost four years now, the longing in my heart growing fiercer with each passing day. It was late afternoon on the Isles, the sky turning into a golden orange before fading into a dark purple closer to the evening. I sat there, underneath our grom tree. It was the only think I still had from her. Pink petals scattered around me on the ground, some still dancing in the wind on their way to the cool earth. I came here every day, at the same time each day, hoping that maybe by some miracle I’d find her here, or she’d find me. Either way, this was our time. 

My thoughts consumed by nothing except the human that changed my life forever. The first year or two I’d try to figure out some sort of way she could’ve gone back to the human world, or ran and hid somewhere on the Isles, but these last two years have been full of longing for the lovable human. The small details bringing a sad smile to my face, and small tears in the corners of my eyes as I think about her, like how she would tap her fingertips against the table as she read, or the way she stuck out her tongue when she’s concentrating. Some days my mind would frighten me, making me wonder if she might have died that day, either by Belos’s hand, or some monsters’. I wondered if she would ever be able to come back at all, if I’d ever be able to see her again. I remember it like it happened just the day before…

_I was lying in bed with a broken ankle, I was watching the public petrification on the crystal ball. I couldn’t believe they caught Eda after all these years, but I was extremely worried about Luz. They didn’t mention anything about a human in the announcements. I wondered if maybe she was still at the Owl house, or maybe at Hexside, or back in the human world, or something. I just hoped she wouldn’t do anything stupid. Before long the twins came into my room, their faces equally concerned for our new friend and her mentor._

_Gus’s father was the reporter assigned to narrate everything that’s happening at the emperors’ castle. Everyone in the courtyard looked tense, saddened, and afraid. The Owl Lady might’ve been a fugitive, but she never once harmed anyone that didn’t deserve it. She was one of those witches you can just go to with your problems, and she would do anything in her power to help you, for a price, of course. She never wanted to show any kindness to anyone other than King before Luz came into her life._

_When the Owl Lady came into view, the crowd went quiet, some demons seemed to be fighting to hold back their tears as Kikimora started to read the charges against the Wild Witch Of Bonesborough. I squinted my eyes when I saw smaller figures in the cage along with the Owl Beast. My heart beating faster, my insides clenching when I saw that the little demon King, and my mentor Miss Lilith was also in the cage about to be petrified. Still no sign of Luz…_

_The petrification began, and the Owl Beast jumped in front of her loved ones. Suddenly Willow climbed up onto a small pillar, and started hyping the people up. Telling them how this wasn’t right, that the Owl Lady didn’t deserve this fate. As she did this, Gus went over to his dad and got him to keep streaming, focussing on Willow and the Owl Lady._

_Before long the crowd turned into a raging mob filled with raw emotion. Willow grew some vines and temporarily destroyed the petrification pillar, while Gus used his illusion magic to not only disguise Willow and himself, but also to create multiple copies of them all over the area. They broke the Owl Beast out, along with the little demon and Miss Lilith, and soon they all flew away into the distance on the back of the Owl beast._

_The twins and I shared a shocked glance from what we just witnessed. Without hesitation we made our way to the Owl House as fast as we could. Edric had to carry me on his back while he and Emira ran through the forest. I couldn’t help feeling that something was terribly wrong, my heart felt like it was falling into an empty ibis, and the closer we got, the more scared I became._

_We got to the clearing quiet fast, the witches and demon we were looking for had not yet arrived. We stood there for a little while, our eyes to the sky, looking for them before they finally came into view. They landed with a slight stumble, the Owl Lady panting like she just flew a marathon, well, she kinda did. “Willow!! Gus!!” I yelled from behind my siblings, my voice relieved and still frightened, quickly catching everyone’s attention. The two young witches ran towards me, consuming me in a group hug, smiling._

_“Amity? Edric? Emira? What are you three doing here?” a stern, yet confused voice asked. I looked up to see Miss Lilith look at me with furrowed brows. Her sisters’ gaze soon followed hers._

_As if on instinct I stood up straight, my parents would scold me if they saw me address Miss Lilith in such an underprivileged manner. Though, she’s an outlaw too now, does it still count? My siblings noticed my sudden tense stance and arms hanging straight down my sides, a normal reaction we all had around our parents. Emira placed her hand on my shoulder, pushing it down slightly as a hint for me to calm down, “We saw everything. We wanted to make sure youl were all okay.” she said calmly as she stepped towards the older witches. The once fierce Owl Beast now a hetero-chromia Owl Lady, her sisters’ one eye sharing the same eye color._

_Edric threw his arm around me, “Yeah, and…” he paused. He looked around with a growing concerned look on his face. His eyes met with Emira’s when she turned around and slightly shook her head, her face was pale and canvased with shock. “Wait…where’s Luz?” he finally asked, everyone visibly tensed up, Willow and Gus both lowered their gaze to the ground._

_The Clawthorne sisters shared a look of concern before King pulled on the Owl Lady’s dress. She bent down and picked him up, Miss Lilith tuned her gaze to the direction they came from, the direction of the castle. ‘No, they wouldn’t’ I thought as my grip on my brother tightened. The Owl Lady stroked the back of the little demons’ head as he tries to hide in her embrace. “She’s still in the castle. She said there was no way any of us would get out alive if she didn’t distract that tyrant.” Miss Lilith said, not disturbing her gaze towards the castle. I looked at the Owl Lady with a questioning look, but my question was answered when I saw that not only did the little demon start crying, but so did the Owl Lady._

_I simply stared at them, watching as they desperately hug and hold onto each other for comfort as tears ran down the Owl Lady’s face. My blood cooled in my veins, my eyes wide as my brain processed what was just said. “She- She what?!” I exclaimed in disbelief. I could see my sister bring a hand up to her mouth as she slowly made her way to the Owl Lady, probably to comfort her more._

_My brother turned to me, I could faintly see the tears start to well up in the corners of his eyes. He managed to give me a small, sad smile, “C’- C’mon Amity. Do you really think the emperor can handle Luz?” he said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. He looked around to the other withes around us, “We all know how unpredictable she can be. We just- have to trust her, she knows what she’s doing. I’m sure of it.” Being the comedic person he was, he always tried his best to make others feel better, even in the worst of times, even if he was just as close to an emotional crash like the rest of us._

_Three days after that late afternoon we found Owlbert in the forest leading to the Owl House, staff in claw, and the dimension key in his tiny beak. He was battered, and exhausted. The Owl Lady said Luz sent him away while she fought the emperor, but didn’t get a lot of details before the poor palisman passed out of sheer exhaustion. When he woke up he was chirping so fast the Owl Lady could barely understand him._

_He told her of how Luz and the emperor battled in the throne room, and his plans for the portal. Everyone was amazed to hear that Luz could defend herself quite well against the tyrant, and even managing to chip his mask before commanding Owlbert to flee, reassuring him that she would somehow escape and find him later. But…that was three days ago…and she still hasn’t come back?_

_We began searching all over the Isles, especially the common places like Hexside, the Bat Queens’ den, the market, even the path from the Owl House to the castle, but day after day all of us got bleeker and bleeker. Especially the Owl House residents…_

_The Owl Lady only ever left her house when she went out to look for Luz, King never left her sleep cocoon- thingy, and even Hooty seem to sulk around while Miss Lilith tried to keep them all going. At school Willow and Gus spread the word out to everyone, hoping someone would find her on their way home or to school. Viney, Emira, and a hand full of young beastkeepers would roam around the forest during dusk along with their creatures. Edric, Gus and Jerbo would roam the market and Night Market to try and find any information involving a lost human. Willow and I, and sometimes anyone else we can find to join, would keep our eyes open for anything suspicious, or even some clue as to where she could be. The Owl Lady would sometimes join one party or the other, but lately it seems like the fire inside her stared fading out. She came out less and less, worrying us all. By the end of the second year all the search parties died out, most if not all hope for finding her was lost. The Isles just wasn’t the same without its only human._

_More than three months ago the emperor held a grand ceremony. As a Blight, I was obviously invited along with not only my family, but other high class families like the Crawfords and Zianoids. I didn’t pay that much attention at the thing, my mind preoccupied by a certain human, as it always is. The twins tried their best to distract me from a terrible thought lingering in the back of my mind. The thought that she might be dead, even though my heart and gut tells me she’s still alive, but I don’t know what to trust anymore. The main event of the evening was when the emperor introduced his heir, even though it was well known that the emperor didn’t have any children. This announcement stirred up a few whispers in the crowd, I didn’t pay much attention to them, my eyes wandering over the castles’ designs. That is, until I saw…It? Them?_

_They were about the emperor’s height, making them slightly taller than me. They wore a mask with a similar design as the emperor’s, gold shine with what looked like deer antlers, and something that looked like a crack, or maybe a slash over their left eye. Maybe it was by design, it was hard to tell. They had what looked like a custom made sword seethed in gold on their side, hidden inside a long crisp white cape hanging freely behind them, their gloved hand resting on the handle as if already prepared for battle, a spear-like staff, similar to the emperors own, in their other hand. The cape was draped around one shoulder, and held together by a golden armour shoulder piece with the coven’s symbol embroidered on it. The rest seemed pretty standard with a uniform covering every inch of their body, revealing nothing about this being behind the mask. They stood there, with perfect posture, perfect stance, perfect everything…unnaturally perfect…_

_They freaked me out though, and when I looked around I noticed that it wasn’t just me. The twins, the other young witches, even some of the parents seemed to flinch when the heir was introduced. The emperor was visibly pleased with this reaction and continued with the ‘demonstration’, challenging any witch to fight his ‘Erling Brioc’ (heir of the clan leader, mighty heir {Heir-ling Bree-ok}). Lord Bellfire was the first to volunteer, and thought he would come up victorious. Erling Brioc didn’t speak a word, not a sound, grunt, and not even a nod or a harsh breath throughout everything. The battle finished quickly, a spear-like staff held against Lord Bellfire’s throat as he laid there defenceless on the floor, panting like a mad hound with fear clear in his eyes. The emperor let out a chuckle and commanded Erling Brioc to his side once more._

_Erling Brioc has taken over the coven leader duties, and been in command of the armies as they capture demon monsters, and seek out wild witches to fill the conformatorium. No one has ever heard the Erling speak, communicating through a few hand signals only a few could understand._

As I sit here underneath our grom tree with a head filled with memories of you, I wonder what you would think of me now. Would you be proud of me? Would you be disappointed? Where would you be right now if you were here? A week away from graduating, and I’ve never felt as lost as I did right now. What would you think of me if I still joined the emperors’ coven after what they did to you and your loved ones? Would you even remember us? It’s been so long…too long…

I sighed loudly, “Please…come home, Luz” I said as I looked up at the setting sun, leaning against our grom tree, knees pulled up against my chest. Tears starting to cloud my vision, “I- I miss you…” I managed to say with a broken voice as the first tear rolled down my cheek. Yet another day I end with this dreadful feeling, crying over a long lost lover.

_{-‘Would you even remember us?’-}_

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy Every Creature...!!  
> Thank you all for reading. Hope you liked this chapter, please leave a comment if you did. And if you have any questions or suggestions you can drop them in the comments too. You can follow me on Instagram @azy_creature13 for new release dates and sneak peeks.  
> Stay safe, Stay weird, Stay wild...  
> <3 Azy_creature13


End file.
